Tonight I'm Getting Over You
by Me Myself And Bunny
Summary: Summary: After getting heartbroken, Rein went to the club and drunk herself to forget everything. But when she went out she got in trouble. Luckily, someone saved her…Who is this? And will she ever move on from being heartbroken? Read and find out. A ReinXShade story. Rated T to be safe.


Hello everyone! My name is Abi-chan, this is my first story. Hope you enjoy! I'm also a big fan of ReinXShade, please don't be mad FineXShade fans.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime

* * *

Loud music and laughter can be heard in a night club. A lot of people are in there showing their wild and crazy side. Some were dancing and singing while others are drinking liquor and fooling around. These things are what you expect in a club.

There is an innocent looking girl sitting in the pub and seems drunk. She is wearing a short white dress that reaches above her thighs. Her blue hair is a mess and her sea green eyes looks in so much depress, hurt and broken.

This girl named Rein just got a heart break. She was going to confess to the person she like when, she saw him together with her sister. They look lovey dovey together but the next thing they did break her heart. The two kissed! And all she can do is watch them.

After that hateful scene she ran anywhere far from them. As she ran she tripped and fell on the ground. Then she cried her heart out. When she finally calm down she stood up and started walking, until she saw a club house. Now here she is getting herself drunk thinking that it'll make her feel better.

"I want another glass!" Rein shouted, she's really drunk, but she doesn't care she just want to keep drinking and drinking.

"But ma'am you can't take another one, if you drink again you'll-"the waiter tried to stopped her but she cut him off.

"Why do you care?! Just shut up and do your job! I'm going to pay you anyway!" Rein exclaimed, the waiter had no choice but to obey. Rein gulped the drink again and slammed the glass.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" the dumbfounded waiter asked.

"You're asking me if I'm okay, ha-ha, of course I'm not okay! After getting heart broken, what do you expect me to feel? I'm so stupid to think I have a chance on him! I'm so stupid!" Rein shouted as tears flowed on her face.

"I'm sorry" the waiter apologized.

"No…I'm the one who should say sorry for behaving that way" Rein sighed. She sat straightly on her seat and look at the people around. They are all happy and laughing unlike her sulking at the corner and acting like a mad woman.

"Let's give a warm of applause to that wonderful performance!" the host said as the people clapped their hands. Suddenly, Rein got off from her seat and went to the host. She and the host talked like they agreed on something.

"Our next performance is from Ms. Rein, please give her a big hand" everybody's attention is now on Rein. She went up the stage and took a deep breath.

"This song is dedicated to my first love" Rein said as the song starts playing.

"I wanna smashed your fears…And get drunken off your tears…Don't you share your smile with anyone else but me…I wanna touch your heart…I wanna crash it in my hands…Make you plead and cry as you give up all the lies" She sang with a pained look.

"We're not lovers…But more than friends…Put a flame to every single word you ever said…No more crying…To get me through…I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new…Tonight I'm getting over you…Tonight I'm getting over you…Tonight I'm getting over you…Tonight I'm getting over you…Over you…Over you" She sway her hips to the beat of the music.

"Stuck in a real bad dream…And man it feels so new to me…Should be in your arms but I'm begging at your feet…It's been a real hard night…And I just hold my pillow tight…It won't love me back, no…It's not you and I" She closed her eyes to feel the song.

"We're not lovers…But more than friends…Put a flame to every single word you ever said…No more crying…To get me through…I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new…Tonight I'm getting over you…Tonight I'm getting over you…Tonight I'm getting over you…Tonight I'm getting over you…Over you…Over you… Tonight I'm getting over you…Tonight I'm getting over you…Tonight I'm getting over you…Over you…Over you…" She opened her eyes again but tears flowed from them.

"We're not lovers…But more than friends…Put a flame to every single word you ever said…No more crying…To get me through…I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new…Tonight I'm getting over you" She wiped her tears as she finished singing. Everybody clapped and whistled to her great performance. She climbed down the stage and ignored the crowd. Then she went to the exit.

Rein walked alone in the silent street. The moon and the cold air are her only companion. The moment she went out the club she can't stop crying.

"Stupid Rein, you said you'll forget about him but why are you crying. Idiot! Stop crying!" she said to herself as she wiped her tears but they kept on falling. She gave up and let them fall as she continued walking, but her vision getting blurry and she can't walk normally.

"Hey miss! You seem down and tired, let us help you" she saw two guy heading toward her. She tried to run but ended up tripping herself.

"See? Don't worry we'll make you feel better" one of the guys said as he touched Rein.

"No! Don't touch me!" Rein shouted as she slapped the guy's hand.

"Oh~ Feisty huh? I like that the most" the other guy said as he went near Rein and hugged her.

"No! Don't! Let go, you morons! Help! Somebody, please!" Rein shouted as she throws punches on the guys. "Help!"

"Shh…no one will help you. It's only you and us" the guys grinned as they touched Rein.

"Help" Rein whispered as she cried. 'My life sucks, after rejection what's next raped? Or maybe I'll die too…What a tragic life' she thought as she closed her eyes.

"Duck!" a familiar voice said. Rein ducked her head.

"Ow! Who the hell did that?!" the two guys were hit by stones. They turned their head and saw a guy with dark blue hair.

"Shade?!" Rein said as she tried to run to him but one of the guys hit her to the stomach.

"Rein!" Shade exclaimed as he went closer.

"Don't you dare walk closer or this chick will die" one of the guys held Rein while the other one pointed a knife on Rein's throat.

"No, don't hurt her" Shade said as he stayed at his place.

"Good boy" the guys grinned, "Now leave!"

Shade glared at them but turned to another direction and started walking. Rein was shocked from what Shade did. The two guys laughed as they looked at Rein.

"Looks like your friend is a coward" they grinned but before they could continue Shade kicked their backs and the fell on the ground.

"Rein run!" Shade said as he looked at Rein.

"But I don't want to leave you behind" Rein said. Before Shade could reply the two guys run after him. Shade grabbed a stone and threw at them but he missed the other one.

"I won't forgive you!" the other one said as he launched on Shade. He held a knife and tried to hit Shade but Shade manages to avoid his attacks. Shade then punched the guy's face. But the guy manages to punch him back. Shade kicked the guy hard which cause him to kneel on the ground. He took this opportunity to kick and punch the guy until it was unconscious.

"You're the one who's unforgivable! How dare you touch Rein like that?! I won't let you go until you die!" Shade said in a scary tone as he kept punching the guy.

"Shade that's enough! If you continue this you'll kill someone!" Rein cried as she hugged Shade, he calmed down when he felt Rein, "Please stop"

"Okay, I'll stop now. Sorry, I'm really furious" Shade said as he wiped Reins tears.

"Shade behind you!" Rein shouted. The other guy run to Shade with a blade, but thanks to Shade's fast reflexes he caught the guy's hand. But he didn't catch the hand with a blade. The blade hit Shade's cheek, it left a cut and it bleed.

"Take this!" Rein said as she hit the guy with a heavy metal. The guy fell on the ground with a head bleeding, "Come on! Let's leave!"

Rein and Shade run away from the two. They found Shade's car and drive off to Shade's house. When they arrived at there, they went to the living room and sat on the couch.

"I'll get the first aid and treat your wounds" Rein said as she stood up but Shade grabbed her hand.

"I'm okay, these are only little scars" Shade said.

"Little scars?! No, I'll treat your wounds. At least let me do that as a thank you for saving my life" Rein said as Shade let go of her. She went back with the first aid kit. She sat beside Shade and applies medicine on his bruises, cuts and scars. "Does it hurt?"

"No" Shade replied. He stared at Rein as she treats him.

"How did you find me?" Rein asked.

"I traced your cellphone's direction, then I saw you on the street" Shade explained.

"Oh, thank you again and sorry for causing trouble" Rein said.

"Where were you all day? Fine and Bright were worried. You didn't even tell them where you went or you could've just contact them or anything" Shade asked as Rein stopped from treating him.

Rein didn't reply to his questions. Shade glared at her and asked her again but she just hide her face with her bangs and ignored him. Shade got mad. He held Rein's chin to make her faced him. He saw her crying.

"Why are you crying?" he asked worriedly. "Tell me"

"Earlier…earlier…" Rein started but she can't speak properly.

"It's okay, just tell me if you're ready" Shade said as he hugged Rein.

"Earlier, I was planning to confess to Bright" Rein said as Shade froze, "But I saw him together with Fine, I watch them hoping Fine would leave Bright but they seem to be enjoying themselves like a couple. I wanted to go near them but then they started kissing each other. Their kiss was full of love, I couldn't bear watching them so I ran away"

"Where did you go?" Shade asked as he make Rein faced him.

"I went to the…" Rein hesitated answering.

"Where?" Shade asked.

"To the club house" Rein whispered.

"What?! What did you do there?!" Shade asked loudly as he shook Rein.

"I drunk myself and sang a song then I left, that's all" Rein said hoping that Shade will calm down.

"What do you mean that's all? You drunk yourself and walk home alone are you insane?! What if you didn't saw a car passing by? What if you fall asleep on the street? And the incident earlier, if I wasn't there what do you think will happen? Why are you so careless Rein?!" Shade exclaimed as he glared at Rein.

"I was so depress so I did that! Why are you so worried?! I'm fine now right?" Rein said back as she stood up, "I'm leaving now, thank you for everything"

Shade grabbed Rein's hand and pulled her towards him. He hugged her tightly. Rein tried to break free from his grasp but he held her tighter. Then he faced her.

"Shade let me go!" Rein said.

"No, you have to listen to what I have to say" Shade said seriously as Rein threw him a confused look, "Rein ever since were kids I have love you, I always care for you, worry over you and protect you. The only one that makes me happy is you. I want to see you smile and laugh. I am also hurt if you look sad. And I am also hurt that you pay more attention to Bright who likes Fine instead of me who loves you and only you. Rein I'm more heart broken than you, but I didn't do those crazy things. I didn't do them because I don't want to worry the people I care and love"

"Shade, I'm sorry…For making you worry, making you mad and for hurting you. I'm not even aware of your feeling because I keep on looking at Bright. I'm sorry" Rein said as she hugged Shade.

"If you're going to apologize then do it on actions" Shade said.

"What do you mean?" Rein asked.

"I meant this" Shade said as he kissed Rein's lips. Rein was too shocked to Shade's sudden action. At first she tried to push him off but Shade held her face with his hands. Rein finally given up and respond to the kiss. The kiss was passionate and warm. When they broke apart, they gazed on each other's eyes lovingly. Shade kissed Rein's forehead as they cuddled with each other.

"Shade, learning these things that you feel and hearing your confession, I'll fall in love with you easily" Rein smiled.

"Don't say fall in love, cause everything that falls gets broken" Shade said.

"Then what do you want me to say?" Rein said as she faced Shade.

"I'll give you a hint" Shade smiled as he touched Rein's cheek, "I love you, Rein"

"I love you too, Shade" Rein smiled back as the two of them shared another kiss.

The End 3

* * *

I hope you like it :3


End file.
